Beauty and the Beast with a Twilight Twist
by BlondhairPinkgumSoNotMyForte
Summary: Long long ago, a young prince, because of his selfishness, was turned into a terrible beast. He has 100 years to find someone he could love and who will love him in return. Will he succeed? Find out!
1. Prologue

Beauty and the Beast with a Twilight Twist!

By: BlondhairPinkgumSoNotMyForte!

I do not own Beauty and the Beast in its many forms nor do I own Twilight or its characters. I merely wrote this story for the enjoyment of others. Thank you. Please enjoy! I know it's short but i'll have more on the way. So please r+r

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a land where magic was born, a prince lived in a shining castle. Orphaned as a four year old, he was raised in luxury and his every whim was obeyed. The ten year old prince became spoiled, selfish, and coldhearted. Then one winter's night, on the eve of his seventeenth birthday, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. The beggar woman was ugly beyond words with her wrinkled face that looked like an old ape, yellow teeth, and a humped back. Repulsed by her appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. She warned him not to be deceived by appearances for true beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the woman's ugliness melted away to revel a beautiful enchantress.

"I can see that the rumors are true," the Enchantress mused. "Not only are you coldhearted by you only care about yourself and no one else."

"No! No please, spare me!" begged the prince, falling to his knees. "Had I known who you were I would…"

"Shut up! What is done is done and here is your punishment, the rose I had offered will bloom tomorrow morning at which time you will turn into a hideous beast. The rose will remain bloomed for one hundred years. If you find a young maiden who loves you for who you are on the inside then the spell will be broken If not, you will remain a beast for all of eternity!"

Then she vanished. After a few minutes, the prince timidly raised his head. When he saw that the Enchantress had gone, he let out a hallow laugh and said,

"She is just bluffing. It will never happen."

However, the next morning, everyone in the kingdom would hear a wild roar echoing from the castle. From then on, by royal decree, no one was to enter the castle under pain of death. As the years slowly went by, the prince fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever fall in love with a beast.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella

Many years later, in the quiet countryside, Bella Swain walked into town. "What a beautiful day!" she said to herself as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Everyday, ever since she and her father Charlie moved to this town five years ago, it is always the same pattern. She would wake up at dawn, get dressed, feed the animals and the make breakfast. Then, after breakfast, she would curl up with a book. Once a week, she goes into town to get groceries and stop by the library to get another book. Since she always has her nose in a book, she never really talked to anybody and that in a sense made the other women in the village have Bella the topic of their gossip. For the men however, Bella was the vision of beauty. The way the light catch the chocolate tints in her hair, the way she walks so smoothly, and the way her eyes looked as though they hold a secret. Every man in the village was in awe of her. Her biggest admirer is a young man named Jacob Black. He was considered the wealthiest and most eligible bachelor in the whole town. However he is extremely stubborn and does not like to take no for an answer. Moreover, if someone dare's to say no, then Jacob becomes forceful and arrogant. Everyday, he comes up with a plan to try to seduce Bella but it always fails.

"But now," He said to himself, "it won't fail this time."

So as Bella was walking back home with her nose in a new book, Jacob silently crept up beside her and stuck his foot out. The plan was that she will trip and as she was falling, he would catch her. However, at the last minute, he caught his reflection on broken glass on the ground and Bella ended up doing a face plant in the mud. Now realizing what had happened he tried to help Bella up.

"Bella, I am so sorry." Jacob said in mock horror. "Here, let me help you up."

"No, I'm fine Jacob." Bella said as she was getting to her feet. "But I'm afraid my book isn't." The once pale blue book that she just got from the library was now covered with mud. "At least none of the pages got ruined." Bella muttered.

"That's a good thing." Jacob remarked. "Say do you want to go to the Lodge and see what I have done with the place?"

"Maybe some other time. I have to go cook dinner."

"Just for a few minutes?"

"No Jacob, I really have to get going."

"Please Bella?" By this time, Jacob was getting really ticked and was trying to keep his temper down. "Just for two minutes tops. I promise, I'll give you the best time of your…" Slap Before he got to finish his sentence, Bella slapped him across the face hard.

"No, thank you," Bella replied coolly. "Good day." Then she walked off, leaving Jacob with a very, very red handprint on his cheek.

"Oh I know you want me Bella. You are just playing hard to get." With that, he turned around and walked off.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reflections

"Arghh! What is up with him?" Bella asked herself as she walked home. "And when did he start acting like a jerk?" When she and her father first moved here, Jacob and his father Billy were one of the first people to greet them. Both Charlie and Billy quickly became friends. Since Bella and Jacob were almost the same age, Charlie would bring her over and then the fathers would go fishing. She got along with Jacob all right and then they too became friends. However, ever since last month, when Jacob tried to kiss her, she has not been on the property since. As she was walking home, she began to wonder what promoted him to have such behavior. As she was pondering this, there was a loud explosion. "Oh no! Not again!" She picked up her skirts and ran the rest of the way to the cottage. As soon as she got there, she opened the door and immediately black smoke started pouring out.

"Dad, Dad! Are you alright?" Bella called out

"I'm in here" a muffled voice replied.

Bella headed towards the source of the smoke. By the time she got into the kitchen, most of the smoke had cleared out of the room. And Charlie was standing there, covered in soot, looking sheepishly at Bella.

"Dad, what happened?" Bella asked as she looked around the room.

"I was planning on surprising you by cooking dinner tonight. I put soup on the fire and began to wait. By and by, I started to get impatient. So I thought I could speed things up by putting gunpowder in the fire."

"Dad, that is sweet of you." Bella gave him a hug. "But you know that you and cooking don't mix." She said with a laugh. "Here, let me get dinner started."

After an hour of getting g all the gunpowder out of the fireplace and much apologizing, Charlie then asked,

"Bella can I borrow your horse?

"Why do you need Elizabeth?"

Well, there is a fishing tournament in Forks next week and I want to go."

"Is Billy going?" Bella asked.

"No, he broke his leg a week ago and the doctor told him that he should be in bed for at last a month. Please Bella?"

"When are you leaving?'

"Early tomorrow morning."

There was a long pause while Bella considered Charlie's proposal. Then, with a long sigh, she said,

"Alright. You can borrow her."

"Thank you Bella! I promise she will be well taken care of."

"_I hope so_." Bella thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charlie's Journey

The sun was just beginning to rise when Charlie an Elizabeth started out. They rode out on the road until they came upon a village where Charlie fed Elizabeth, then got himself lunch at the local tavern. The sun was a quarter of the way down when they finally got on the road again. They continued down the road until they came to a fork in the road. The sun was beginning to set and it made it almost impossible to read the words on the signpost.

"Ok. I'll do eny, miny, miney, moe." Charlie concluded.

The results came up the left road.

"Alright, we'll go that way."

Therefore, Charlie turned Elizabeth to the left and continued. By and by, they entered a dark forest. Soon the wind began to pick up, making to trees creek and groan. The rain, which was a light drizzle began to pour in buckets.

"Well, it couldn't get any worse." Charlie said, trying to be optimistic.

However, just when the words left his mouth, a wolf began to howl. At that instant, Elizabeth freaked out and plunged full out into the forest. Charlie desperately held on as he dodge tree after tree as they rose up before him. Then lightning struck a tree near by which made Elizabeth rear and unseated Charlie in the process. He fell flat on his back and knocked the wind out of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Elizabeth take off galloping in the opposite direction.

"Man! Bella is going to murder me!"

Slowly, he got up and looked around. Then, something in the front of him made him catch his breath. In front of him stood an elaborated gate. However, what made him stare in awe was about two yards from the gate. It was a massive castle. As the rain continued to pour, he suddenly remembered how wet and cold he was. He got a burst of new strength and went up to the gates. He opened them and ran to the castle. When he reached the castle doors, he tried the handle and was surprised when the door was unlocked. He opened the door and when he got inside, he shut the door behind him. He stood in the main foyer, shivering.

"Hallo?" He called out.

He started walking forward.

"Halloo?"

"Finally! Someone new around here!" a voice loudly whispered.

"Hush Emmett, keep your voice down!" another voice whispered.

"Is someone there?" Charlie shouted.

"Now Emmett, keep your mouth shut!" the second voice whispered urgently.

"I really don't mean to barge in like this," Charlie said nervously. "But my horse ran off and I just need a place to stay for the night."

"Of course you are welcome to stay for the night!" a soprano voice replied suddenly behind him. Startled Charlie turned around. Standing behind him was a short, pixie like, thin girl. She had a very small face with short, spiky black hair.

"Come. Let's get you warm."

"Now you've done it Alice. Are you forgetting the rules?" The speaker, who is now briskly walking up to them, was taller than 'Alice' with a lean muscular build with short honey blond hair.

"The master said…"

"O come on Jasper, He's locked up in his room. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." The new speaker was not quite as tall as 'Jasper' but had a stronger build a had dark brown curly hair.

"_That must be Emmett._" Charlie thought. Then Charlie let out a violent sneeze.

"Achoo!"

"Come on sir, we need to get you warm." Alice said promptly. She took him by the hand and lead Charlie, thru an archway, into a cozy drawing room where a warm fire was brightly blazing. Close to the fireplace was an embroidered armchair.

"You can sit right there." Alice said brightly. "Esme will be right with you with some tea."

"Ok this has gone far enough! He needs to get out before the master finds out!" Jasper said urgently.

"Jasper, will you relax! Everything will be fine, right Esme?" Emmett asked.

"He is right Jasper."

Charlie turned his head and saw that Esme was a small, slender woman with a heart shaped face framed by waist length caramel-colored hair.

"He is our guest and you should treat him with kindness. Don't worry about him sir," Esme said kindly to Charlie as she set the tea tray down beside him.

"You may stay here for as long as you need to."

"WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY SUCH THINGS!" roared a deep animal-like voice. Immediately the fire blew out and everyone in the room fell silent. Then Emmett spoke up.

"Ok buddy, just clam down, and let me explain. See, this gentle man got lost in the woods and…" He was interrupted by a loud roar, which caused him to loose his balance.

"Umm master?" Jasper said hesitantly. "I tried to make the man leave but they will not listen to me!"

"SHUT UP!" snarled the voice.

"But Master Edward…"

"I DON"T CARE! I WANT HIM PUT IN THE DUNGEON! NOW!"

During this interrogation, Charlie sat in the chair frozen in terror and fear. Suddenly, there was complete…total…silence. Then Charlie felt hot, moist, misty breath on his neck. He slowly turned his head to the left. Then there was a flash of lightning and in that brief moment, he saw a huge, ginormous, monstrous beast right in front of his face. Almost nose to nose.

"What are you staring at?" The beast said, growling thru his teeth.

"Nnnoooththining." Charlie replied, trying his best not to stare.

"Hideous, am I not?" The beast asked testily.

Charlie tried not to speak but the first thing that came out of his mouth was. "Yes!"

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOU INSOLENCE!" The beast roared.

Then Charlie felt something hit him in the head and he knew no more.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacob's proposal

By the time Charlie left that morning, Bella was already up and doing the chores. When she finished, the sun was halfway across the sky. After she ate lunch, she went outside with her book. And after settling herself down under a large oak tress, she started to drift off into her own little world. And just when she is about to figure out who the mysterious stranger is, she is pulled back to reality by the sound of hoofs coming up the road.

"I wonder who that could be?" Bella wondered aloud as she got up and brushed herself off. "It's too early for Dad to be home." As the hoof beats got louder and louder, Bella felt herself getting anxious and antsy. Then she saw Jacob Black coming around the bend. "_Ok, what on earth is he doing here?" Didn't he learn his lesson yesterday?" She thought to herself. "I'm willing to give him a chance. However if he tries anything…"_

"Bella!" Jacob called as he got down from his horse. "Can I talk to you? It's important." As he started walking up to her, Bella noticed that Jacob was wearing a lacy, open neck shirt with tight pants and leather boots.

"_What was his vision inspired from Fabio_?" Bella wondered as she tried to keep a straight face. "What is it Jacob?" Bella asked, trying not to laugh.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday. Will you forgive me?" Jacob sincerely asked. There was only a foot between them. Bella considered the offer then finally she said.

"Yea, I forgive you."

"Thank you Bella!" Jacob replied relived. "Bella, there's something I've wanted to ask you for a long time." He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"NO!" Bella shouted, stepping back. "WHY SHOULD I MARRY SOMEONE I REALLY DISPISE!"

"Why do you hate me Bella?" Jacob asked, puppy-eyed.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you make people wait on you hand and foot!" Bella said sarcastically.

"I think you should accept my offer Bella." Jacob said, almost growling. Bella then punched him hard in the nose.

"I think I got my point across. Good bye." Then she turned around and walked back to the house, leaving Jacob with a bloody nose.

"You belong to me Bella." Jacob said as he got back on his horse. "And I'll make sure you realize that!" Then he turned the horse around and galloped back to town.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Surprised visitor

"Now He's really getting on my last nerve!" A few minutes after Jacob left, Bella peeked outside, just to make sure the coast was clear. When she assured herself that it's safe, she opened the door and rushed outside. She ran, flat out to the barn where she always went to when she wanted to be alone. When she got inside, she sat down on a pile of straw and just let it out.

"What was he thinking? Me! The wife of that player! He thinks he is the new Don Juan! Hitting on girl's right and left like they are just toys! Ha! He's not so good looking now with a broken nose! There has to be something more to life than just being born, getting married, and then end up in a six foot hole in the ground. I want adventure. I want excitement. I would give anything, anything for a change of scenery." The minute she spoke those words, she heard rapid hoof beats galloping towards the barn. "_That better not be Jacob._" Bella thought angrily to herself. Then she heard a familiar whinny. "Elizabeth?" Bella said puzzled. She walked up to the barn doors and opened them a crack. "Elizabeth? Is that you?" A happy nicker answered her. Bell then opened the door wider and led the horse inside. Bella can now see that Elizabeth was acting skittish and she looked like she had ran for her life. "What happened Elizabeth? Where's Charlie?" Bella asked Elizabeth. The horse could only give her a tired sigh. "I know your tired girl." Bella said soothing as she petted the velvet muzzle. "But you need to take me to Dad. You understand right?" Elizabeth gave her a 'you've got to be kidding!' look. "Yes we have to." Bella replied to Elizabeth. "But first you need rest and no doubt you want dinner too." Elizabeth gave her a loud neigh in reply. "Alrighty then. Let's untack you first." As she took off the saddle and bridle, she wondered aloud, "I hope Dad is alright."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's Decision

"_Dad has a lot to answer for. I hope he didn't get himself into any trouble_." Bella thought to herself as she and Elizabeth trotted along. Last night, while Elizabeth was eating and resting, Bella was gathering some apples, crackers, and cheese for the journey. In the wee hours of the mourning, Bella and Elizabeth setoff. Bella let Elizabeth have her head and the horse showed her the way. Five hours later, they came up to the gates that Charlie went thru few hours ago. The castle beyond it looked eerie and forbidden. "What is this place?" Bella whispered to Elizabeth. The horse snorted and pawed the ground. Bella then spotted something shining lying just inside the gates. Bella opened the gates and led Elizabeth inside. After Elizabeth went thru, the gates closed silently. "Weird and creepy." Bella remarked. She bent down, picked up the object, and emitted a gasp. It was her mother's wedding band. When her mother died, dad carried her wedding band in his pocket. "So she is always with me." She said. "He must have been here. I have to go find him." Bella said to herself. To her left is what looked liked a stable. Bella quickly led Elizabeth to it. After she quickly put her in a stall, she headed toward the castle.

"Here we go again." Emmett thought wearily to himself as he slowly shook his head. For the past one hundred years, every time something goes wrong in the castle, Master Edward lets out a violent tantrum. And every time that happens, he, Jasper and Carlisle are always the ones who calm him down. Not this time. Ever since that stranger came, Master Edward was on a rampage.

"WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE? COMING TO STARE AT THE BEAST!" Edward roared.

"Master. You don't know that and you don't need to jump to conclusions." Jasper said calmly.

"Jasper is right Master." Carlisle said, nodding to Jasper. "The gentleman only got lost in the woods. That is all. It's only natural that he came here for shelter."

"ON FORBIDDEN, PRIVITE…"

Before Edward could finish, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Edward growled impatiently. The door opened and a small, black, spiked head poked in.

"Emmett, Jasper, can I talk to you two for a minute?" asked Alice.

"We're busy Alice." Emmett replied. "Can it wait?"

"Nope!" Alice chirped.

"Emmett, Jasper, go see what Alice wants." Carlisle said briskly. Emmett and Jasper bowed and left the room.

"What is it Alice?" Emmett asked.

"There's another stranger who came into the castle." Alice said in an excited whisper.

"Another one! Well, this has been a field day." Jasper whispered back sarcastically. Ignoring him, Emmett asked.

"Do you think this has any connection to the old man in the dungeon?"

"I think it's her father." Alice said simply. Both Emmett and Jasper gasped.

"Where is she?" They asked in allusion.

"On her way to the dungeon." Alice said with a twinkle in her eye. "I left her a trail to follow."

"Good Alice!" Emmett said proudly.

"But we must not let the master know." Jasper pointed out. "Who knows what he might do."

Then they went down the hallway toward the dungeons. A few minutes later, a massive shadow crept out of the room and followed them.

"This is turning out to be one weird adventure!" Bella remarked as she turned another corner. For an hour now, she had been following a trail of candles down a hallway and now down a spiral staircase. She sniffed the air. "Hmm, lavender?"

"Bella?" a voice called out hoarsely.

"Dad? Dad! Where are you?" Bella shouted. She rushed down the stairs and when she came to the bottom, she followed the candles until they stopped at a dark cell. "Dad, you in there?"

"Yea"

Bella reached into the cell and grasped her father's hand. "Your hands are like ice, we need to get you out here." Bella said determined.

"No, you have to get out of here while there's still a chance!" Charlie whispered urgently.

"Who's done this to you?" Bella asked.

"No time to explain! You must go now!" Charlie pleaded.

Suddenly Bella was shoved to the side and she heard an animal like growl.

"Who's there? Who are you!" asked Bella, trying to stay calm.

"The Master of this Castle." A voice growled in the darkness.

"Please let my father go. He's very sick." Bella pleaded.

"HE SHOULD NOT HAVE COME HERE THEN!" the voice roared.

"He could die; please I'll do anything you ask of me. Just let him go!" Bella called out desperately.

"Yea right! You are just all talk and no show." The voice said mockingly. Silence fell. Then Bella took a deep breath, and said in a determined voice,

"Take me instead."

The voice growled loudly then suddenly stopped. "You will do that? You would take his place." The voice said surprised.

"Do you promise to let my father go if I stay?" Bella replied while trying not to cry.

"Yes" the voice said quietly, "However, you must promise to stay were forever." The only light in the dungeon was from a small window which caste a pool of light upon the stone floor.

"Come into a light." Bella asked

Slowly a huge black boot, about the size of a tigers paw stepped forward. Then, legs the size of tree trunks covered in black velvet come into view. Finally, a massive torso covered in bronze fur that covered every inch of his ripped chest. When his face became visible, Bella's eyes widened with horror. The beasts head was covered with copper red fur and was shaped like a big cat with ears that twitched at every sound and whiskers that quivered with every breath. However, what made her catch her breath were his green eyes. They looked human and they seem to see right thru her. She felt numb and dazed. After shaking herself awake, she gathered up her courage and trying to stutter, she said,

"You have my word."

"Done" growled the beast.

Bella put her head in her hands and thought to herself, "_What have I done! Please God tell me what have I done!_" She barely heard the beast give the order to open the door or the door opening. She faintly heard her father tell her,

"Don't worry Bella. I'll get you out of here."

Then she heard someone being dragged. Bella looked up just in time to see a servant dragging Charlie up the staircase.

"Wait!" Bella cried. The servant and Charlie got closer to the door. "Wait!" She cried louder. When they disappeared from view, Bella slumped to the floor and cried.

When Emmett got the top of the stairway, he checked the hallway to be sure the coast is clear. When satisfied, he knelt down and gently shook the old man awake.

"Sir, Sir Wake up!" The old main's eye's fluttered opened. "Good you're awake." Emmett said with a sigh of relief.

"Where's my daughter?" the old man asked softly.

"She is fine; she will be in good hands. Listen, I'm going to help you get out of here." The old man looked at him shock. "I'll take you back to the village on only one condition that you won't return to the castle."

"What! And leave her with that horrible!" The old man shouted hoarsely.

"Don't worry about him. You just caught him on the wrong side of the bed." Emmett said jokingly. "But be rest assured." He said seriously. "My master will never harm her. Do you promise never to return?" The old man thought quietly, and then replied.

"Yes, I promised."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

First impressions

"Man alive! What I am I suppose to do now!" Edward thought irritably to himself. For the past one hundred years, he has dreamed of this moment. Of what he would do and what he would say. Now all he can do is stand there in the shadows and watch her.

"Master?" Alice asked daintily.

"What!" Edward snapped.

"Since the girl is going to be with us for some time." Alice said, fiddling with her apron. "Maybe we should put her in a more comfortable room?" Edward gave her a snarl and stalked off. As he approached the girl, he slowed his pace and then stopped about two feet from her. She turned her head toward him, her brown eyes glassy with tears that continued to flow down her face.

"You didn't let me say good bye!" the girl said accusingly, her voice choked with emotion. "I'll never see him again! You didn't let me say good bye." Edward rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little guilty. Then gathering himself together, he said briskly,

"I'll…show you to your room."

"My room?" the girl asked puzzled. "But I thought…" Edward interrupted.

"Do you want to sleep with the mice and the rats?" he asked sarcastically.

"No" she answered timidly.

"Then follow me." Edward grabbed a candle from the floor with his gloved hand and went up the stairs with the girl following.

Bella felt like everything was looking down on her as she walked down the many halls and corridors, trailing behind the beast as though he was leading her to her doom. "I'm sorry father." She whispered as another tear trailed down her cheek.

Edward casually looked behind him and was not surprised to see her crying. "_Say something you idiot_." He thought to himself. "I…I hope you like it here." He said casually. "_Come on, you can do better than that!"_ he thought angrily. "This castle is your home now so you can go were ever you wanted. Except the west wing." Edward added.

"What is in the west wing?" the girl asked.

"It's forbidden!" Edward snapped. The girl fell silent again. "_Now you've done it you idiot_!" he thought. They continued until they reached the room. Edward opened the door and motioned for her to enter. "Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend to you." He paused and then said roughly. "And you will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" Then he slammed the door and stormed off.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Confrontation

Bella stared at the closed door in shock. "Yea right. Who says I have to do anything for you, Monster." She retorted at the door. She turned around and walked towards the bed. "This will never be my home… never." She resolved. There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Bella called. The door opened and two women came in. One carried a tray and the other bounced light to her.

"Helloi'mAlicewhatsyournamesorryaboutyourfather." The woman said without taking a breath.

"Slow down Alice." The other woman said smiling.

"Sorry Esme." Alice replied.

"You were very brave tonight my dear." Esme said kindly while she handed Bella a cup of tea.

"But I lost everything in the process. My home, my father…" Bella replied sadly, as she gazed into the tea.

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine Bella. You'll see." Esme said gently. "Well, I've got to go prepare dinner so goodbye for now." Esme picked up the tray and went out the door.

"Now what shall you wear to dinner?" Alice paused, looking at Bella from head to toe. "Oh I know!" Alice opened the closet and took out a pink dress with a white lace collar and a pink bow on the back. Bella made a face. "Ok, how about this one?" This time she held up a light green sleeveless gown with diamonds scattered all over.

"That's very kind of you." Bella said. "But I'm not going to dinner." Alice looked at her as though she was crazy.

"Are you pulling my leg?" Alice asked, "Are you sure that's your choice?"

"Yes. It is." Bella replied nodding. Then there was another knock on the door and in came a young man who had an air of authority over his young face.

"Is the young lady ready?" He asked.

"She's not coming Jasper." Alice told him. Jasper looked at Bella as though she just grew two heads.

"Are you sure? I'll just come back later." Jasper said hopefully.

"No, she's right." Bella replied. "I'm not going. You can tell your 'master' that I won't be coming to dinner."

"As you wish, milady." Jasper bowed then left.

Downstairs, in the dinning hall, Edward was a nervous wreck. He paced up and down before the brightly burning fireplace. Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle were there too. They attempted to calm him down but Edward would not listen. He was too nervous.

"What's taking so long? She should be here by now! Why isn't she here yet?" he ranted.

"Calm down, sire." Esme said gently. "She just arrived today and so much has happened to her the poor dear."

"Do you think she could be the one to break the spell?" Emmett asked.

"What do you think I am? Stupid! Of course I think she can break this stupid curse!" Edward snapped.

"Good. Then this can be a piece of cake! You fall in love with her; she falls in love with you, then presto! The spell is broken!" Emmett cried enthusiastically. "You'll be human again by midnight!"

"But Emmett, these things take time. It took you fifty years to break Rosalie's guard down." Carlisle pointed out.

"You've got a point there. But need I remind you that the rose has begun to wilt." Emmett replied.

"What is the use anyway?" Edward sighed. He stopped pacing and stared at the fire. "She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And…" He looked down at his hands in disgust. "Well look at me!" He growled. The three servants looked at each other and Emmett shrugged and said,

"He has a point." Edwards softly growled in his direction.

"Well," Carlisle began. "You must help her see past the exterior and into your inner soul."

"I honestly don't know how." Edward said softly.

"You can always start by pulling your shoulders back and stop sticking your head out like a turtle." Esme answered.

"And dazzle her with your charming smile." Emmett said grinning. "Go on, show me that smile!" Edward sheepishly grinned, reveling too many sharp teeth.

"You can impress her with your cunning wit"

"But be gentle"

"Shower her with complements"

"But be sincere"

They went on and on until Edward got feud up and covered his ears.

"And above all." They said in allusion. "YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Edward perked his ears up in anticipation. The door slowly opened. Jasper walked in.

"Good evening" He smiled nervously. Not seeing the girl behind Jasper, Edward asked impatiently.

"Well were is she?"

"Who?" Jasper asked innocently. Edward snarled. "Oh yeah, the girl. Well she's in the process of… that is to say she's…" Jasper took a deep breath then said meekly. "She's not coming." There was a terrible pause. Then.

"WHAT!" Edward roared. He burst open the dinning room door and ran blindly down the hallway. "_You think you are so tough little prissy_." He thought angrily to himself as he speed thru the passageways. "_Well, we'll just see about that!"_ When he came to a screeching halt in front of the girl's room, he banged on the door and shouted, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME TO DINNER!"

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" she replied.

"YOU COME OUT HERE THIS INSTANT YOU WITCH!"

"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW! LEARN IT! IT'S BELLA! B-E-L-L…"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS! I AM THE MASTER HERE AND I'M TELLING YOU TO COME TO DINNER OR I'LL BANG DOWN THE DOOR!" By this time, the four servants had caught up and were standing there shocked. Carlisle coughed.

"Sire? This is certainly not a way to kindle the woman's affections."

"Please," Jasper pleaded. "At least attempt to be a gentleman."

"But SHE is being so DIFFICULT!" Edward replied, trying to keep his temper down.

"Talk softly and gently." Esme urged. Edward rolled his eyes and said in a monotone,

"Will you come down to dinner?"

"No" the girl replied. Edward looked at Emmett with an 'I told you so' written all over his face.

"Hmm, maybe you should try that sentence with a reverent air and coax her to join you." Emmett suggested.

"And don't forget to use the magic word." Jasper piped up.

"And that word is?" Edward asked acidly.

"PLEASE" They said in allusion. With an exasperated sigh, Edward turned towards the door.

"It would give me…great pleasure…if you would join me for dinner…" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the servants urging him on. "Please"

"NO THANK YOU!" The girl shouted.

"YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!" Edward retorted.

"YOU WANNA BET!"

"FINE! THEN GO AHEAD AND STARVE!" Edward turned to the servants. "If she doesn't eat with me! Then she doesn't eat at all!" Then he spun around and stomped off. A short while later, the servants heard a distant door slam.

There was a long silence as the servants stood there disapprovingly.

"Well" Esme spoke up. "THAT went well." Carlisle looked at Emmett.

"Emmett, I need you to watch the door. We will be downstairs cleaning up. Then we will be in the kitchen. If there is any disturbance, let us know."

"You got it." Emmett replied enthusiastically, doing a mock salute. Then they left, leaving Emmett standing guard.

Back at the West Wing, Edward was frustrated. He started ripping the wallpaper to ribbons. "What is her problem any way?" He growled as he tore another pillowcase to shreds, sending feathers flying in the air. "I even said 'PLEASE' and she still refused. What does she want me to do? BEG!" He picked up a mirror off a nearby table. "Show me the girl!" The mirrors surface glowed a white light then dimmed to revel Alice and the girl sitting on the bed. The girl had her arms crossed and When Edward looked closer, he could see that she was on the verge of tears.

"Master Edward is not really that bad of a fellow. You just caught him on a bad day. Why don't you give him another chance?"

"Are you kidding me? After what he said and did today!" A tear ran down her cheek. The girl brushed it off. "I don't want to get to know him. I don't want anything to do with him!" The scene faded, leaving Edward feeling distraught and hopeless.

"What's the use? She'll never see me as anything but a monster." He set the mirror face down on the table, walked over to a chair and sat down. The moonlight shone thru the stain glass window that bordered the balcony.

"Meow" From out of the shadows came a little black cat with four white paws and a white triangle on its chest. Its green eyes looked up at him curiously before jumping onto his lap.

"Hello Lunaris" Edward said wistfully as he raised his hand to stroke her. She purred in appreciation. "It's hopeless," He whispered.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jacob's Plan

Around the same time, back at the village, Jacob was sitting in the bar at the Lodge on his third tankard of beer. "Who does she think she is? That girl is tangled up with the wrong man!" He took a long swig. "No one says no to Jacob Black!"

"Darn right!" Two voices said in unison. One of the voices belonged to a young man, about 5'11" with short black hair with a boyish look about him. The other one was taller than but not as tall as Jacob was. His hair was buzzed real fine and had finely defined muscles.

"Listen buddy" the short one said, "You've got to pull yourself together! There are plenty of other women around here who will do as you say. Forget about Bella."

"Quil's right." The buzzed replied nodding his head. "You have what every guy in this village wants. Money. Power. Girls. That's just the icing on the cake."

"But I want her Embry!" Jacob slammed the tankard on the counter. "I don't care what it takes. I want Bella to be my wife! She's the only one for someone as gorgeous as me!"

"Alright! All right!" Embry said laughing as he put his hands up in mock surrender. "We'll help you."

"So what's the plan?" Quil asked eagerly. "Put Bella's father in jail? Ever since Charlie got back he's been spooked at every shadow and never leaves his house."

No, my father won't agree to that." Jacob replied shaking his head. "They are real close friends and he would take me off the will if he finds out." Then something dawned on him. "Maybe if we get the Volterra in on it…"

"And convince your father that Charlie is crazy…" Embry said catching on.

"When Bella finds out, she'll do anything to keep him from getting locked up!" Quil added. Jacob nodded approvingly with a wicked grin on his face.

"Good. Now that we know what we are doing to do, let's get going!" With that, Jacob got off the bar stool and quickly ran out the door with Quil and Embry at his heels.


	11. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Ch 10

Coming out

It was some hours later before Bella opened the door and poked her head out.

"Bella, you know what the master said. Please stay in here." Alice asked while giving her the sad puppy look.

"I don't care what he says." Bella responded as she turned her head to look the other way. "Master Whatshisname told me I have free rein in the castle."

"His name is Edward." Alice said rolling her eyes. "But you don't want to be caught outside after what happened. Did you see what he did to the door?" Bella looked at the outside facing of the door and sure enough, there was a dent the size of a large apple lodged six inches into the wood. Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok so what. I will just have to watch my back. Besides, 'Edward' needs to control his temper. If you want to, you can show me were to go." Alice paused, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. Then she smiled and said.

"We'll start by going down to the kitchen." As they made their way down to the kitchen, Alice pointed out various rooms and precious artifacts. Then they went down a dim hallway and Bella then heard soft padded footsteps running on the tile floor behind her.

"Meow" She looked down and saw a little cat looking up at her. The cat was black all over except for a white line that connected from its mouth to a white triangle on its chest. It also had four white paws and a white crescent moon on its belly. It looked up at her with its green eyes before lying down as though it wanted a belly rub.

"Why, aren't you cute?" Bella cooed as she bent down to gently scratch the black and white stomach. The cat closed its eyes and purred. "What's its name?"

"Her names Lunaris."  
"Is she yours?" Bella asked.

"No, she's Edwards's cat." Alice responded. Bella stopped petting Lunaris and looked at Alice in shock.

"Is that a joke? Because if it is, that's a mean one Alice."

"I can assure you that it's not a joke." Alice said seriously. "Look on the collar." Bella picked the small cat and after settling her in her arms, she looked at the inscription on the small leather collar. She read,

"'Lunaris, belonging to Edward Cullen.' Wow! I thought Edward was cruel and selfish." Alice smiled and motioned Bella to follow.

"Edward is trying really hard. When Edward found her soaking wet on the doorstep just shortly after his birthday, He has been taking care of her ever since. As time went on, she helped soften him a bit. He just does not know how to show it. She hardly ever comes out of his room and rarely leaves his side. She must really like you." Bella looked down at the cat in her arms. Lunaris looked at her almost humanlike, as thought she can see into her soul.

"Oh no"

"Oh yes" Just across the hall from Bella's room was a curtain hiding a passageway. The suddenly bursting out of there, giggling was a very red couple. One of them was Emmett with his hair ruffled and shirt wrinkled. The other was a sight to see. She was tall and a goddess with golden hair that flowed down her back.

"You know that you put me there before." The girl purred with a seductive look in her eyes.

"Oh Rosalie, I love it when you talk like that." Emmett purred back. Just as he was going to pounce, he noticed that the girl's door was open.

"Are you coming to get me?" Rosalie asked.

"Um" Emmett stuttered. "Sorry gotta go." With that, he burst down the hallway, leaving behind a very confused Rosalie.

"Will you two stop fighting? For goodness sake! You two are acting like spoiled children!" Esme said angrily with her hands on her hips, looking narrowly at Carlisle and Jasper.

"Well I say we should send up to her supper." Carlisle said sternly. "The master has no right to starve her for no reason!"

"Then she shouldn't have been so stubborn!" Jasper retorted. "He did say please."

"I believe that was the first time I have ever heard him use that word." Esme mused.

"However if he doesn't learn to control that temper of his, he'll never…" Carlisle was interrupted when Jasper suddenly said,

"Good evening Madams" as Alice and Bella carrying Lunaris walked into the kitchen. "I glad to see you walking about. I'm Jasper, second head butler…" Emmett burst thru the door and skated to a stop in front of Bella. "And this is Emmett." Jasper finished giving Emmett an annoying glance.

"Hey there gorgeous." Emmett flashed a charming smile. Bella blushed bright red.

"For shame Emmett! What would Rosalie say?" Alice said teasingly.

"Who's Rosalie?"

"She's Emmett's wife." Carlisle replied stepping forward. "I'm Carlisle the head butler. And I'm very delighted to finally meet you."

"Thank you" Bella said politely.

"How can we be of service to you?" Esme asked.

"Well I am a little hungry." Bella admitted.

"Oh good!" Esme exclaimed. "Emmett, get her into the dinning room. Now!" Bella was then lead into a grand room with a long wooden table placed comfortably next to the fireplace. After Emmett offered her a chair and gently eased her in, he said to her,

"Dinner should be here in a few minutes. I hope you are hungry."

"Thanks. Um Emmett, is Lunaris normally friendly?" She pointed down at the cat whose sleeping in her lap.

"Sometimes. She spends most of her time with Edward. You know," Emmett bent down closed. "Maybe Lunaris saw something in you that is special."

"_What does that mean_?" Bella wondered to herself. However, before she could ask, the kitchen door opened. In no time at all the entire length of the table was covered with foods that smelled and looked so delicious that Bella did not know where to start. She picked up a fork and began to eat. After an hour of silent munching, she put down her fork and uttered a sigh. "Thank you very much. That was wonderful!"

"You are quite welcome madam!" Jasper said with a bow.

"Is alright if I explore the castle?" Bella asked.

"I'll gladly show you around!" Emmett said offering his arm.

"Me too!" Alice exclaimed, skipping over to Bella.

"Now wait just a moment!" Jasper protested. "I don't think that is such a good idea." He pulled Emmett closer to him and trying to keep his voice down whispered, "We don't want her poking about in the you-know-what in the you-where with you-know-who there."

"Perhaps you can take me on a tour Jasper." Bella offered. "I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle." Jasper started and finally said,

"I'll be delighted."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The West Wing

"_Ok, this is boring_." Bella thought to herself as Jasper droned on and on about the history of each painting, pot and now talked about the suits of armor that lined the hallway. She looked back at Alice and Emmett with 'Get me out of here!' written all over her face. Alice nodded her head and Emmett just shrugged. Bella looked down at Lunaris. Ever since they left the dining hall, the cat has not left her side. "_I wonder where the West Wing is Lunaris_?" Bella thought to herself as she looked at the cat.

_"You are not supposed to be there you know_." A small voice replied in her mind. "_It's forbidden_." Bella started.

"_You can talk?"_ She asked surprised.

"_In a way, I can only talk telepathically._" Lunaris replied. "_Are you sure you want to go? You do realize that Edward told you never to go there." _

_"Yes"_

_"Alright, here's what's going to happen. I will distract them. As soon as you can, go behind that tapestry,"_ Lunaris pointed with her tail to the left. _"And go down the passage way. I will meet you there. Ready?_ Bella nodded. Lunaris then scampered off. She jumped onto a nearby table that had chess pieces set up. She then started pawing the pieces, sending them onto the tile.

"Lunaris! Get Down!" Alice scolded. Lunaris looked at her puzzled. Then she jumped down and ran off.

"That was bizarre. She's never done that before." Alice remarked as she picked up a white queen.

"And she had to do it when I was talking about the Baroque Period!" Jasper whined.

"Oh cut it out! No one really cares!" Emmett replied teasingly. "Do you Bella? Bella? Bella!" Emmett frantically looked around.

"What is it Emmett?" Alice asked worried.

"It's Bella, she's gone!"

"_How much further Lunaris?"_ Bella asked as she brushed off cobwebs out of her hair.

_"Not much further."_ Lunaris said simply. _"But if you want I could take you back."_

_"I'm not that chicken." _Bella replied, trying not to freak out as she swatted at a spider on her arm. Lunaris chuckled that sounded between a purr and a meow.

"_Just making sure."_ As they turned a corner, Bella noticed that the statues and mirrors lining the hallway looked like they have been thru a hurricane. Bits of marble and glass crunched under her feet, as she looked at her distorted image in the broken mirror.

"_Were here," _Lunaris said softly. Bella noticed at the end of the hall were two tall panel doors. When Bella came closer, she notices that the metal door knocker looked like a mountain lion' head with its mouth open in a ferrous snarl. Bella suppressed a shutter as she places her hand on the cold metal. Giving a quick pull, she opened the door and went inside. It was as if she just stepped into a monsters layer. Chairs, tables, and cabinets were tossed about and the hanging curtains shredded to thin ribbons. The only light in the room was the moonlight that shone through the shattered window that opened to a balcony. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw two green eyes. She turned to her left suddenly, expecting the beast to be standing there. Then she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was just a portrait.

"Wait a minute…" She took a step closer. The portrait, like everything else, was shredded. Except for the eyes, which stared back at her?

"Those eyes look familiar." As she reached out to touch it, a light flashed behind her. She turned around and let out a gasp. On a table in the middle of the arch was a beautiful rose. It was enclosed in a glass dome and it seemed to be levitating in its own light. Entranced, Bella walked towards it.

"_Bella, what are you doing?"_ Lunaris grabbed a hold of her skirt.

"_Will you relax? I just want to look at it." _Bella knelt down and gently prodded the cats jaws open and made her let go. _"Don't worry. It will be just a minute."_ She stood back up and turned around. She lifted the glass case and was about to stroke the petals when she noticed that there was something blocking the moonlight. Then she covered her mouth in horror when she recognized the beast. His face was a mix of surprise, anger and a hint of fear. She saw all thin in a brief moment. Before he dashed towards her. He quickly put the cover back on the rose then slowly turned to face her.

"Why did you come here?" He asked quietly.

Bella felt like she could not talk and after taking a breath, she answered, "I'm…sorry." In a quiet voice.

"ARE YOU DEAF AS WELL AS STUPID? I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME HERE!" Bella quickly took a step back but the beast came after her.

"Please I didn't mean to." She begged.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE? GET OUT!" He shoved her roughly into a table, sending her to the ground. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE! NO RIGHT! GET OUT!" The beast roared. Bella scrambled to her feet and ran for the door. As she ran down the hallway, she heard Alice shout,

"Bella, where are you going?"

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here."

Back in the West Wing, Edward was frantic. _"_LUNARIS! WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE_?"_ Edward shouted, glaring at the cat that was washing her face. Lunaris looked up.

_"Who? Me?"_

_"Don't play dumb. Answer me. Why did you bring here?"_ Lunaris did not respond for a few minutes, and then finally she responded,

_"To break the spell of course. It has been almost a hundred years Edward, don't you think you should at least take a chance n0w. You don't have much time."_

_"What's the point?_" Edward put his head on his hands. _"I've already given up all hope in trying…I failed."_

_"You try. You fail. You try. You fail. But the truth is that the ultimate failure is when you stop trying."_

_"What do you suggest I do?"_ Edward asked curiously.

_"Try again and get her back you IDOIT!"_ Then Edward leapt up and ran out the door.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Wolf Chase

Snowflakes whistled around Bella and Elizabeth as they galloped through the forest. Bella had only one thought in her mind and one only. To get away from the Beast. Then she saw out of the corner of the eye a flash of white and grey beside her. She looked down a saw timber wolfs. They were running beside her with their lips curled back exposing sharp teeth and their eyes were black with hunger. Suddenly Elizabeth tripped and Bella became unseated and fell. She laid there for a few seconds and then she got up. Elizabeth's reins ere caught on a tree branch and she was fighting for her life. When a wolf tried to sneak up on her, she would let out a kick that will send it flying. Bella grabbed a branch and hit a wolf square in the jaw. _"I can't keep it up like this much longer." _She thought wearily as she hit another wolf in the neck. In a split second a wolf lunged at her, going for the kill. Then she saw a bronze colored paw reach out and knocked it out of the way. For the next few minutes, it was an ongoing battle. One by one, the wolves attacked the beast only to find its self-thrown back. "_Why is he doing this? He hated me before." _She thought to her self. Then suddenly a wolf clamped its jaws into the beasts arm. The beast roared in pain and threw the wolf into a tree. It lay perfectly still. Seeing this the pack yelped and ran off. The Beast turned slowly around and Bella's went wide with shock when she saw the bleeding cuts on his arms and chest. He then muttered something under his breath and clasped into the snow. Bella was about to get on her horse when she paused. She turned abound and slowly walked toward the still form. "Edward, are you all right?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so." He moaned.

"Well don't die on me now. We need to get you back to the castle."

"I don't think I'll make it." He whispered.

"You can and you will." Bella said softly. "You can't give up on me now. Come on, get up."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Deadly Plan

"So will you do it?" Jacob whispers. It was twilight; four lone figures sat around one candle. One of them was Jacob, sitting there with a wicked grin on his face. The other three however were very different from the norm. Two of them had jet-black hair while the other had hair was white as snow. However all three of them had blood red eyes and their skin was chalky white. They sat there in silence. Then finally, one of the black haired men spoke,

"So you are saying that we should threaten to put her father in the asylum so that she will be more willing to marry you?"

"That's right Aro." Jacob replied.

"I don't know about this Aro," The other black haired one on Aro's left spoke up. "I can see that he like her," He glanced at Jacob. "But I don't see her liking him in return."

"You have a point there Marcus." Aro said nodding.

"I don't care." Jacob said impatiently. "She will learn to love me. Every girl in this village has." Aro sighed and turned to the white haired man on his right.

"What do you think Caius?" Caius sat there in silence, and then finally he spoke.

"This sounds like a very dirty scheme. How much will you pay for our services?" Jacob reached down and tossed onto the table a sack, which landed with a loud 'thump'.

"I will start out with 20,000 francs and another 2,000,000 after you do the job." The three men looked at Marcus and he slowly nodded.

"All right" Aro answered. "We'll do it."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Breaking the Ice

Bella put the rag back into the steaming water. Carefully, she looked at Edward. Ever since they got back to the castle, he has been strangely quiet and occasionally she caught him looking at her. _"Why is he looking at me that way?"_ She thought to herself as she wrung the wet towel. She turned towards him. Edward was sitting in his plush armchair, dressed in a white shirt, licking the wounds one his arm.

"Here now," Bella said as she edged closer to him. "Don't do that, you'll make it worse." Edward growled quietly. Bella reached out with a towel.

"You don't need to do that." Edward said impatiently. "The wound will heal by itself.

"Still I need to treat it." Bella replied

"YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO 'TREAT' IT IF YOU HADN'T RUN AWAY!" Edward shouted roughly.

"IF YOU HADN'T FRIGHTENED ME I WOULDN'T HAVE RUN AWAY!" Bella shouted back.

"I wouldn't have frightened you if that witch hadn't put this curse on me." Edward muttered.

"WHAT!" Bella shouted.

"NOTHING!" Edward snapped. There was a deadly silence. Then Edward spoke up. "WELL YOU shouldn't have been in the WEST WING!"

"WELL YOU should LEARN to CONTROL your TEMPER!" Bella snapped. Again, there was silence. Then Bella said softly. "Thank you."

"WHAT!" Edward shouted.

"I said thank you for saving my life." Bella replied with her head hanging low. Slowly, Edward reached out and lifted her head up until he was looking into her eyes.

"Your welcome." He said quietly.

"Well that's more like it!" Esme remarked. Looking thru a crack in the door. Behind her Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle all breathed a sight of relief.

"But it's not enough." Jasper pointed out.

"Don't worry." Alice piped up. "I got an idea."

Strands of music wafted into the room. Bella perked up. "Is that Claire de la Lune?" Bella asked.

"You like Claude Debussey?" Edward asked.

"Yes! I do very much! My mother used to sing it to me when I was a little girl. She died when I was three. I could never figure out what the title of the song meant."

"It means Moonlight." Edward answered. Then the door opened and Esme poked her head out.

"Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you two would like a nice bowel of soup. To help you warm up a little."

"That will be lovely madam." Edward replied. Esme nodded and opened the door wider and came in with a little tray with two bowls of steaming sop. After giving each of them a bowl, she left the room. Carefully, Bella picked up her bowl and set it on her lap. She then picked up her spoon and started to eat. "Slurp" Bella cringed a little with disgust and looked up. Edward had a sheepish look on his face with soup dripping from his chin. _"I forgot that he cannot use a spoon. Wait a minute!" _Bella put her spoon down and giving Edward a small smile, she picked up her bowl with both hands. Picking up the idea, Edward picked his up too.

"Cheers" They said in allusion. After they finished, Bella stood up and said.

"I guess I better go to bed now. Good night Edward."

"Good night…Bella."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Something There

The next day, Bella went outside walking on the new snow with Elizabeth following close behind. Unknowingly, Edward was watching her from a balcony along with Emmett and Jasper.

"_Oh Father, I wish I can see you again."_ Bella thought sadly. Seeing her mistress looking sad, Elizabeth rubbed her nose gently against Bella's arm in a loving gesture. Smiling, Bella turned and hugged her.

"Meow!"

"Lunaris?" Bella wondered aloud.

_"Bella? Where are you?"_ Lunaris called out. Bella looked around and then noticed Lunaris soaking wet, running towards her.

"What are you doing out here you silly cat?" Bella said giggling. Then she picked up the shivering body and wrapped it up in her cloak.

_"Thanks"_ the cat purred.

_"Lunaris, why did Edward save me?"_ Bella asked.

_"He was worried about you."_ the cat replied. Seeing Bella's confused face, Lunaris went on. _"He doesn't realize it yet, but when you came here, you returned a piece of his humanity, his reason to live. When you fled, you left a hole in his chest."_

_"Why are you telling me all this?"_ Lunaris was silent for a while, and then she replied.

_"Don't worry, you'll find out in time."_

Edward gazed at Bella as she walked across the snowy courtyard. Her chocolate hair shone bluntly in the sun, making it as soft as silk. He looked down at the faint pink scars on his arms and remembered how for a split second he did not want to lose her. Moreover, he remembered the tender look she gave him as he laid there in the snow. _"What is this feeling?"_ He thought to himself as he looked at her smiling face. He felt himself going into a daze before some one started shouted at him

"Edward!" He shook himself awake and looked down at Bella.

"What is it?" He answered.

"Can you come down here please?" Bella shyly answered. "It's a beautiful day."

"I'll be right down." He replied. As he went down the stairs, he found himself wanting to be near her. He found that when she talked to him, he could not help but feel warm and fuzzy. In addition, he found that he liked this feeling. When he entered the courtyard, he all of the sudden felt a wet glob of snow hit him in the face. When he wiped the snow off, he felt another one hit him on the shoulder. He turned and saw Bella with a snowball in her hand and a guilty grin on her face.

"Sorry" She said with a giggle. "I couldn't resist."

"Oh?" Edward shyly asked as he gathered snow together and packed it. "Then how can I resist this?" He threw the snowball and it landed squarely on her bare neck, causing her to drop her ball. They chased each other in a game of snowball tag until the sun was low in the sky.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Plan

"Well, you two looked like you had fun out there." Emmett remarked. He, Jasper, and Edward were sitting in Edward's study.

"Emmett, what is it like? Being in love?" Edward asked quietly. Emmett spat out the mouth full of beer and then burst out laughing.

"Well, I think Jasper should tell you, you won't like my description." Jasper shuddered and said,

"Yes"

"Ok, Jasper, tell me." Said Edward turning to him. Jasper gulped.

"Well, love is when you care about someone so much that you only care for her and no one else. And you start to think of her as the goddess of you fantasy and slowly she consumes your thoughts."

"Like me!" Alice poked her head out of the half-closed door, smiling shyly. "Is that how you think of me Jazzy?" Jasper's face and ears slowly turned a bright shade of pink. "So what is the problem sire?" Alice asked Edward.

"It's just…" Edward stuttered. "Every time she smiles at me I get all choked up and I can't breathe."

"Good!" Alice squeaked.

"I've never felt this way about any one before. I want to give her something. Any ideas?"

"Um there are the normal things. Flowers, Chocolates, and Promises you'll forget the next day…" Jasper listed off.

"Jazzy! Shame on you! This someone very special!" Alice playfully smacked him on the head.

"She is right Sire." Emmett replied. "You need something that you know she'll love. Something like…" He paused for a few moments. Then his face light up. "I got it!" Emmett leaned over and whispered something in Edward's ear. When he finished, Edward looked at Emmett with a mixture of puzzlement and confusion.

"Do you think it will work?" He asked.

"Oh ho! Trust me on this Sire!" Emmett replied with a huge grin on his face.

"I certainly hope so." Edward muttered.

"Alice! Can you go get Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Will do!" As Alice skipped to the door, she paused for a minute and asked, "Dainty or Darling?"

"Go with Dainty." Emmett answered.

"Darling it is then." Alice replied.

Bella was in her room reading when suddenly Alice burst into the room.

"Bella, can you come with me for just a minute?"

"Sure" Bella got up and then was shoved into a dressing room.

"First we need to get you prettied up." Alice said as she dug thru the closet, pulling out random gowns and throwing them on the ground. A few minutes went by, and then Alice cried "Aha!" She pulled out a black gown with white sleeves that flowed and pink rimstones lining the sleeves. Bella looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You know Alice, no matter what gown you chose, if it has pick on it then I'll hate it right away." Alice gave her the sad puppy look.

"Why are you so mean to me Bella?" She pouted.

"I'm just stating my opinion." Bella said simply. "Say, what about that green gown you showed me a week ago? Can I wear that?" Alice's face light up.

"Good choice! Edward will love it!"

"You think so?" Bella asked.

"I know so!" Alice replied.

Edward had started pacing back and forth by the time Alice knocked on the door. Alice poked her head in.

"Edward, guess who's here!" Edward looked up and his eyes went wide. Then he pulled himself together and calmly said,

"Send her in." A few minutes later, Bella slowly walked in and it took all his strength to keep his jaw from dropping. The green dress that Bella had on hugged at all the right curves and accented her brown eyes and hair perfectly. He felt his mouth go dry and after wetting his mouth he stammered,

"What a nice dress!"

"Thank you." Bella replied blushing. _"Oh my stars, she looks wonderful." _He thought to himself. Then Edward coughed and asked,

"Would you like me to give you a tour of the castle?" I'm quite sure Jasper didn't show you everything."

"I would be honored." Bella replied smiling. Smiling back, Edward offered his arm. Bella hesitated. Then she slowly accepted it. They looked at each other for what seemed like forever until Edward broke the silence.

"Shall we?" He asked, opening the door. Bella shook herself a little and replied,

"Lead the way."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Library

After a while, the pair came to a door. Edward paused and turned to Bella.

"Bella, behind this door, there is something you should see. But first, you have to close your eyes." Bella looked at him puzzled. "It's a surprise." Edward explained.

"Oh alright." Bella closed her eyes. Edward waved his hand in front of her face to be sure. Satisfied, he opened the doors and led her inside. As they walked into the dark room, Bella asked,

"Can I open them now?" Edward chuckled softly.

"No, not yet. Wait here." Leaving Bella, Edward hurried to the windows and threw back the curtains, letting the sunlight in. Squinting a little, Bella asked,

"Now can I open them?"

"Alright, NOW!" Opening her eyes, Bella let out a gasp and looked around. All around her were shelves and shelves reaching to the ceiling with books. For a while she could not speak. _"How did he know that I love books?" _She thought to herself as the turned round and round, looking at the endless rows of books. "_I guess there must be something I didn't see there before."_ Bella turned to Edward. "I've never see so many books in my whole life." Bella said smiling.

"You like it?" Edward asked eagerly.

"It's wonderful."

"Then it's yours." Bella was taken aback.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes" Bella let out a loud squeal that made Edward flatten his ears in pain. Then he felt tow arms go around his waist and sucked the air out of him. He looked down and was surprised to see Bella hugging him. Then quickly as it had come, she pulled away and ran towards one of the shelves. But not before, he saw a hint of blush on her cheeks. He stood there, unable to move. _"Did she just… hug me?"_ He thought to himself as he watched Bella glide from shelve to shelve. He found himself in a trance just watching her. All of a sudden, he wanted to just run over and hold her in his arms. Then he was jerked back to reality when Bella cried out.

"Oh my gosh! This is one of my favorites! It's Pride and Prejudice. Have you ever read it?"

"No" Edward replied. Bella laughed.

"Well then you don't know what you're missing. I would love to read this again. Wait…" She held the book out. "You can read it first."

"Oh no" Edward stammered. "That's alright"

"Really, you read it."

"Oh no you"

"No you" Bella said determined.

"No!" Edward pleaded. He looked down at his feet. "I can't"

"You never learned to read?" Bella asked gently.

"Only a little and long ago." Edward slowly walked towards the door. Bella called after him.

"Well it just so happens that this is the perfect book to read out loud." Edward turned towards her. Bella, who was sitting on a sofa by the fire, smiled and patted a spot next to her. "Come here, sit by me."

"Yes! It's about time!" Alice whispered. She was looking thru a tiny crack to the library. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper crowded behind her.

"Come on Alice! Let me see!" Rosalie whined.

"Sorry Sweetie, It's my turn now!" Emmett gently shoved Alice out of the way a took his position looking thru the crack. He sat there for a while then all of a sudden, he busted out laughing. "Oh man! This is hilarious!"

"What's going on?" Jasper asked eagerly.

"Edward's just staring at her like an idiot! Say something Edward buddy come on…"

"Ok! My turn!" Rosalie piped up.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked behind them. All four of them jumped. Then they guiltily looked over their shoulder. Carlisle and Esme were standing there with their arms folded across their chest and looking down at them with raised eyebrows.

"Were you spying on them?" Esme asked.

"No" Alice said innocently. Carlisle chuckled.

"Really? Likely story, I'm sure Edward is embarrassed enough without your help." Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper looked at Carlisle and Esme guiltily.

"Sorry" They said in unison.

"But Carlisle! It's getting good." Alice looked up at him with Bambi eyes. "Please Carlisle? PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasPlease?" Carlisle was silent for a few moments. Then with sigh replied.

"Just remember to keep your voice down. We could hear you form the other side of the castle."

"Ok" They replied in unison. Then they huddled back around the door with Rosalie at the crack.

"That doesn't make any since. Why did Elizabeth refuse Mr. Darcy?" Edward asked puzzled. Bella chucked.

"Just wait and see." Edward laughed.

"I never knew books could do that." Edward mused.

"Do what?"

"Take me away from this place and let me forget for awhile."

"Forget?"

"Who I…" Edward looked down at his hands. "What I am." He finished sadly.

"We have something in common you know." Bella said quietly.

"Really? What?"

"In the town where I come from, the people think I'm odd."

"You?"

"So I know how it feels to be…different. And I know how lonely it can be." They sat there in silence for a while. Then Bella coughed and said finally. "Edward, I would like to ask you for something."  
"What ever your heart desires." Edward replied. _"Where did that come from?"_ Edward thought to himself.

"A second chance. Would you have dinner with me tonight?" For a minute, Edward sat there, mouth and eyes wide with shock.

"Dinner?" He stammered. "Me? You? That would be… I mean… OH YES!"


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dinner and Dancing

"_What are you so nervous about Edward? Don't you like Bella?"_ Lunaris asked. They were in Edward's room and the moon was shining through the window. Edward had changed into an elegant white shirt with a white embroidered golden jacket.

_"I care for her very much. It's just…"_

_"Just what?"_

_"She'll probable…"_

_"She'll what? Spit it out will you!"_

_"She'll laugh at me."_ Edward finished sadly.

_"Oh Edward, why are you still doubting yourself?" _Seeing Edward still sad, Lunaris sighed and said gently, _"Sometimes, you won't know what the end result would be unless you take that chance."_ Lunaris hopped down from the chair and trotted over to Edward. She hopped onto the table and pointed at the mirror with her paw. _"Look at yourself."_ Edward cringed at the sight of his reflection. Then looked again with a pleased look and started to admire himself from every angle. _"You have changed a lot Edward. Put the mirror in you pocket to remind yourself."_ She looked up at him with her green eyes. _"Do not worry, you will be fine. Believe in yourself."_ Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Carlisle stepped in.

"Sire, Your lady awaits."

Bella stepped on to the side stairway and made her way down. Her blue evening gown trailing behind her like a silk waterfall. Her shoulders were bare and thin sleeves of blue silk covered the rests of her arms. Then she looked up and saw Edward coming down the stairs opposite her. She could not help but be amazed of how majestic or how godly he looked.

"_I feel so inferior compared to him. And to think he was rough looking and beastly. Now he looks like a prince. Oh my gosh, I wonder what he thinks of me?"_ She hastily put her head down to hide the blush

As Edward descended the stairs, he could not help but gape at this wondrous creature before him.

"_It's like she is the answer to my prayers. But am I worthy of this heavenly angel?"_ When he was finally in front for her, he reached under and raised her chin until he was looking into her eyes. It seemed like eternity before Edward offered his arm and led Bella down the staircase and into the dining room. Edward pulled out a chair and slowly eased Bella into it. He then took a seat opposite her. For the next few minutes, they sat there in silence, quietly eating.

"Oh Edward! Say something!" Outside Carlisle and Esme sat there with their eyes and ear pressed against the doors.

Hehehe. Please don't tell us that you were spying on him. I thought he was embarrassed enough." Slowly Carlisle and Esme turned guiltily around. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice stood there looking triumphant while at the same time trying not to burst out laughing. Carlisle slowly smiled.

"Touché. And aren't you three supposed to be somewhere?" Emmett shrugged.

"Does it matter now? How is he doing in there?"

"He's making small talk but other than that, he's being a perfect gentleman." Esme answered.

"Now all we need is something to get the romances flowing." Alice said dreamily.

"Well, I've got Rosalie over there setting up the harpsichord…"

"Rosalie?" Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure she still knows how to operate the thing?" Esme gave him a stern look.

"What song is it going to be?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Swain Lake" Rosalie said proudly, stepping out of the shadows. "It's all set Esme."

"Good" Esme answered.

"Oh Jasper?" Rosalie said sweetly.

"Yes Rosalie?

"Remind me to send a bear after you."

When Bella was done with her dinner, Edward offered to show her the ballroom. Of course, Bella said yes, but it was without hesitation. Without fear.

_"Can she finally be trusting me?"_ Edward thought. Edward led her to a pair of intricately carved wooden doors, and what was behind them left her breathless. The floor of the ballroom seemed to glitter as if diamonds were imbedded in the surface. On closer inspection, she saw that there were diamonds in the floor. The chandelier above them made the diamonds glitter like crazy, and even in the fire's low light, Edward could see the occasional sapphires in Bella's gown glitter, making her look even more like the angel he thought she was.

"Edward, it's…beautiful." She said, finally looking at him.

_"Not as beautiful as you._" he wanted to say, but aloud,

"So you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" she exclaimed. Her eyes seemed to sparkle like the floor, she was so happy. "It gives this room a sort of magical feeling." She said, lowering her voice.

"I've had enough magic to last me a lifetime and more, thank you." Edward teased.

"A good kind of magic, Edward." Bella retorted, annoyance in her eyes.

"Bella, I was teasing you." Edward said, frowning at her.

"I know, I just don't like to be teased. I get enough of that in the village." Bella whispered.

"Well, do you also get dancing?" Edward asked as he heard music start to play. He offered her his hand just as he heard Alice start to sing. Bella looked around, as if looking for the source of the music. "We have a harpsichord in the adjoining room, and Alice likes to sing along to it." He told her while leading her around the ballroom.

"She has a beautiful voice." Bella said. They remained silent as they glided across the room, content to just look at each other. As the song ended, Edward twirled Bella out, and as she sun in slowly as the last of the cords rang out, her back to his chest. She seemed to fit perfectly to his over-sized chest, as if they were made for each other.

"Awww! That is so sweet!" Esme whispered to herself.

"What's so sweet, dear?" Carlisle asked, coming up behind her. She moved so Carlisle could see what she did up in the balcony. From where they stood, Edward would not be able to see them unless he looked up

Carlisle looked down and saw Edward twirling Bella expertly. Apparently, his dancing skills had not been forgotten or lost after almost 100 years. "Well, well, well, whaddya know? Looks like they've both found what they've been missing." Carlisle said wrapping his arms around Esme's middle.

"Whoever know you could be so romantic, Carlisle." Esme said jokingly, kissing his cheek.

"One of my many talents." He said as they both turned back to the scene below them. When the music stopped, they saw Bella twist gracefully back to Edward, her back fitting to his front in a way that only true love could only pull off.

When Bella swung into Edward's arms, she was surprised at how perfectly they fit together. Like they were made for each other. She looked at his arms around her tiny waist, surprised that his large paw alone could probably circle it, she was so small. She looked at him, surprised to see that he was frowning a little. "What's wrong?" she asked, worried that she somehow failed some test that she did not know about.

"Nothing, it's just…you're so…"

"So what?" she asked him, turning around so she could face him.

"So…tiny." He said finally.

"Tiny?"

"Yes, tiny. I can put my whole paw around your tiny, little waist. You're probably as thin as little Alice, even thought you're taller." He said, calming her down a little and confusing her even more.

"Oh" she said, taken completely by surprise. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, that depends. You're too small for the height you are, but not so small that it's unhealthy."

"So, you're a doctor now, Edward?"

"Well, I've taken notes from Carlisle every now and then and…"

"Wait. Carlisle's a doctor?" she asked, hardly daring to believe her ears.

"I guess. I mean, he always helped patch up my family if any of us were injured. Or sick."

"Oh" was all she said in repose to his statement. She could not really see the head butler as a doctor, let alone 'patching' anyone up.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked watching her face change.

"Nothing, it's just, I can't really see Carlisle as a doctor." He laughed.

"Bella, you never cease to amaze me."

His laughter cut off as he saw her chocolate, doe-like eyes looking up at him. He saw a sadness there that made his heart ache to comfort her, keep her safe and protected from all the hurt in the world. As she looked down at his paw engulfing her small hand, he saw a tear fall from her eyes and land in the fur of his paw. Less than a second passed before she threw herself at his, wrapped her arms around his waist-or tried to, anyway- and started crying into his massive frame, startling herself and him.

Bella felt herself being lifted up bridal style, and she locked her arms around Edward's neck, crying into his fur. A light breeze let her know that he had taken her outside, and she cried even harder. Her father had always taken her outside when she was upset about something.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked her, his gruff voice sounding surprisingly comforting to her.

"I'm sorry, it's just, my father always told me that I never cease to amaze him, and…that just… I mean…"

"You miss your father." Edward whispered. She started crying into his neck again. She nodded, and cried even harder. He hated to see her like this, and it made his heart cry out in pain for her. Her pain was his pain, and vice versa.

"I j-just wi-ish I c-could see him o-one more t-time." She sobbed into his neck. Edward pondered this information until Bella's sobbing reduced to the occasional hiccup. Then he remembered the mirror in his waistcoat pocket.

"There is a way." Bella looked up at him curiously. Edward smiled and gently set her down on a stone bench. Then he took out an ornate handheld mirror, and handed it to Bella. "This mirror will show you anything. Anything you wish to see." Bella gently took it from him and looking into the mirrors surface, said.

"I want to see my father, please." The mirror flashed a bright white light then dimmed to reveal an old man stumbling in the woods. The snow whirled around him as he walked blindly calling her name. "Bella! Bella!" "Oh no! Father is in the woods! He may be dieing and he's all alone. I should…I should…"

"Go to him" Bella looked up at him with surprise."

"But I thought…"

"You're not my prisoner anymore." Edward sighed. "You haven't been…for a long time." Bella held the mirror out to him. Edward held his hands up. "No, take it with you. So you always have a way to look back and remember me." Edward reached out and gently brushed a tear off Bella's cheek. As he slowly turned away, he felt a gloved hand on his cheek. H turned back and his heart started thumping for Bella's eyes were filled with such tenderness that he has never seen before.

"I could never forget you Edward." Bella said softly. Edward pulled Bella closer to him, his paws swallowing her hand. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Bella, I…I (_love you_)" the words stuck in his throat.

"Yes?" Bella asked expectedly.

"Go" Edward gently pushed her away. "Go" As he watched her go, he collapsed onto the stone bench. He could not help but feel his heart break in two. "It's like there's a hole in my chest." He whispered. "My heart has been captured and it can't be ransomed at any price." Suddenly Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper appeared at his side.

"I'm so proud of you my prince." Emmett said proudly as he thumped him on the shoulder. "I knew you could do it."

"I let her go." The servants looked at Edward in shock.

"YOU DID WHAT!" They cried in unison.

"How could you do that?" Jasper asked in dismay. Edward did not answer. He looked silently up at Esme, speaking with his eyes with one look that says one thing. Esme nodded and understood.

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love." Esme whispered.

"That's it then!" Emmett said eagerly. "That should break the spell."

"It's not enough," Carlisle said sadly. "She has to love him in return."

"Now it's too late." Jasper moaned. The servants turned around and disappeared into the darkness, leaving Edward gazing sadly at the stars.

**That's all i have for now. I have more chapters to load up but i would like to hear your opinion on my story up to this point. Please R&R!**


	20. Authors notes

Hello readers

Hello readers!

I want to thank you for checking out my story. I have noticed that there seems to be some people that are looking but not reviewing. I'm not saying that I demand that you review, however, I really would like to hear your comments. There will be more chapters on the way but I would really like to hear your opinion on the story so far.

Till we meet again

BlondhairPinkgumSoNotMyForte


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Saying Goodbye

"I guess that's all." Bella mused as she looked at the small bundle at the foot of her bed. Small rolls of cloth, the mirror, and an extra cloak were the only things that occupied the small traveling bag. As she headed towards the door, she felt a peg of sadness as she remembered the torn look in Edward's eyes as he gently pushed her away. "As soon as Dad's better, I'll return." She promised herself as she opened the door. As soon as she got the door wide enough, someone crashed into her and sent her flying backwards to the floor.

"Bella? What are you doing down there?" Bella opened her eyes and saw Alice looking down at her. Bella laughed.

"I think the real question is what are you doing up there Alice." Alice laughed and helped Bella to her feet.

"Bella, I've got some great news, Jasper proposed to me!"

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations! Did he give you a ring?" Alice giggled and held out her left hand. Sure enough, on the ling finger was a silver ring with a small diamond in the center.

"Where's yours?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Where's what?"

"Your…Oh." Alice took in Bella's traveling attire and very puzzled expression. "Where are you going?"

"My Father's very ill. He needs me right now."

"But what about Edward?" Alice asked, the news still not sinking in.

"What about him?" Bella asked. Then Alice's eyes started to tear up.

"B-Bella, c-can y-you h-hold me?" Alice started sobbing. Bella wrapped her arms around Alice and stroked her as Alice sobbed into Bella's shoulder. A few minutes later, Alice's crying turned into the occasional hiccup.

"Don't worry Alice," Bella said soothing as she looked into Alice's glassy eyes. "I will be back soon. I promise." Then Bella got her horse, jumped on, and looked for Charlie for hours until she saw him almost covered in snow. "Oh no, I hope I'm not too late." She murmured to herself as she jumped down and ran to Charlie. She brushed off most of the snow off of him and checked his pulse. She felt just a faint murmur. "Please Dad, just hang on. We'll be home soon." After putting Charlie in the front of her in the saddle, Bella whistled at Elizabeth and they rode out into the snowy night. A few hours later, they cleared out of the woods and came upon home. After she put Elizabeth away, Bella got Charlie inside. When she was getting him into some dry cloths, she was surprised to find no cuts or bruises anywhere. After she tucked Charlie into bed, she went into the kitchen. After she got the fire going she put a kettle of water in the flames. While she waited for the water to boil, she remembered seeing Edward lying there in the snow and how for a brief moment she thought to herself, "_Not him. Not him."_ She blushed when she remembered the confused, puzzled expression when she hit him with that snowball. She smiled when during those cold nights they would sit in front of the fire and she would read to him. It was when she remembered that tender moment when he held her in his arms did she start to cry. "_He gave me every thing I could possibly want and he didn't ask for anything in return."_ She thought sadly as she took the kettle off the fire and poured the steaming water into a bowl and walked back to Charlie's room._ "I'm the selfish one, I shouldn't be here."_

_"It's quite alright Bella. You're not the selfish one."_ Bella started and nearly dropped the bowl. She carefully peeked in Charlie's room. Charlie was sitting up in bed and petting a small black cat.

"Lunaris? How did you get here?" Bella asked aloud. The cat winked at her. Charlie looked up.

"Bella?' Bella rushed over and gave him a hug. "I thought I would never see you again!" Charlie said hugging her tighter, sucking the air out of her. Bella laughed softly and gently loosened his hold until they were at arms length.

"I missed you so much." Bella said smiling. Charlie frowned alittle.

"But the beast, how did you escape?' Bella shrugged.

"I didn't escape Dad, he let me go." Charlie looked at her in shock.

"But the horrible beast! He tore us apart! I thought you were going to be his next meal!"

"That's what I thought too Dad," Bella assured him. "But now I see him in a different light. And he and I fit together somehow… It's hard to describe." Charlie nodded in understanding. "By the way Dad, what were you doing in the woods?" Charlie was silent for awhile, then he spoke.

"When I returned to the village, I immeditly locked myself in the house after trying to get people to help me rescue you. You can pretty much say that I was worried that the beast was going to come and get me. After while of hiding, I had a sudden urge to go find you myself. I didn't want to go on the crossroads again so I went on the trail behind the house and tried to go cross-country. A few minutes later, a snowstorm blew in and I somehow tripped and blacked out. The next thin I knew, I felt a vibration on my chest and woke up to find this cat looking down at me." Charlie said finally, gently scratching Lunaris under the chin. "Where did this cat come from?" Charlie asked.

"She lives in the castle, She's Edwards's cat."

"Who's Edward?"

"That's his name Dad." Charlie looked puzzled.

"The Beast has a name?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yea he has a name Dad." Bella replied defensively. Then someone knocked on the door. "Who could that be?" Bella opened the door and three figures stood in the doorway. They wore long black cloaks and black hoods that covered their bowed heads. "May I help you?" Bella asked . As one, they raised their heads and Bella started when she saw their blood red eyes standing vividly against their white skin. One of the men had white hair while the other two had black hair that matched their cloaks. A crowd stood a distance from them with grim expressions on their faces. The back-haired man in the middle, who seem to be the leader, stepped forward.

"We have come to take your father to a be-safer place." Bella looked at them puzzled.

"My father?"

"Don't worry madam," The white –haired man said, stepping aside to reveal a carriage with a sign that read 'Asylum'. "We'll take good care of him." And next to it was weather beaten old man sitting in a wooden chair.

"Billy! You can't possibly think that Dad is crazy!" Bella cried.

"I'm sorry Bella." Billy said shaking his head. "The evidence is over whelming. There's nothing I can do." At that moment Charlie came behind Bella and poked his head out.

"Billy?" he asked curiously. In a splint second, the three men were upon them. They restrained him and were half carrying and half dragging him to the carriage. Bella went after them.

"No!" She grabbed the black-haired leaders shoulder. "I won't let you do this!" She growled. The man brushed her off.

"Poor Bella," Bella whirled around to see Jacob Black standing behind her with a sad expression. "It's a real shame about Charlie."

"You don't think my Dad is crazy, do you Jacob?" Bella asked worried. Jacob thoughtfully scratched his chin.

"You know. I could clear up this whole… misunderstanding…if."

"If what?"

"If you marry me."

"WHAT!" Bella shouted. Jacob grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"One little word Bella and that's all it takes." Then he kissed her hard, moving his tongue in her mouth. Bella clamped her teeth down hard on his tongue, causing Jacob to jump back in pain, spitting out blood. "What did you do that for?" Jacob asked, blood flowing from his mouth.

"What can I say?" Bella shrugged. "You stuck your tongue in my mouth. And it was disgusting."

"Why you little bi"

Jacob's hand froze in midair when he realizes that he has an audience. He looked at Charlie who has an anger/shocked expression on his face. Then he looked at his father. Billy has his arms folded across his chest with a 'If you hit her I swear to God I'm going to kill you' look. _"Oh crap."_ Jacob thought to himself. Ever so slowly, he lowered his hand. Then he bent down and whispered in Bella's ear, "Have it your way." He then nodded to Aro. Aro nodded back and he, Marcus and Caius started pulling a thrashing Charlie to the carriage.

"Let me go you Freaks! Let me go!"

"No! My father is not crazy!" Bella shouted grabbing onto Jacob's arm.

"Really? He's been going on about a monster holding you prisoner for the past couple weeks. Don't tell me that's not craziness." Jacob said.

" It's not craziness because it's partially true!"

"She's as crazy as her old man!" someone in the crowd yelled.

"No, I can prove it to you!" Bella said running into the house. She looked everywhere for the mirror that Edward had given her, but she couldn't find it. "Oh, where is it?" she muttered, forgetting about Lunaris.  
_"Where's what?"_ Lunaris asked. Bella jumped.

"Uh, Edward's mirror." She said.

"_Did you look in you bag_?" Lunaris asked sarcastically.

"Oh. No." Bella said as she rummaged through her bag. She found it and went back outside where the crowd was waiting. Holding the mirror to herself, she whispered. "Show me Edward." When she spoke, the mirror glowed, and showed a picture of a depressed Edward, looking like he was crying. Bella felt tears in her eyes as her heart broke at the sight. _"I have to go to him."_ She thought. Jacob grabbed the mirror from her and looked at it, disbelief in his eyes. And fear. he showed the crowed the mirror, and yelled,

"This thing must be destroyed!"

"NO!" Bella shouted.

"He'll take your children and your wives while they sleep for his meals!" Jacob continued.

"No! He wouldn't" Bella was cut off as the men yelled in agreement with Jacob.

"We must destroy this creature before it can cause anymore damage!" Jacob cried.

"Jacob, please! He won't hurt anyone." Bella cried, grabbing his raised arm, tying to get the mirror back.

"You see?" He yelled. "He's poisoned her mind against her own friends.

"No! Jacob, please!" Bella begged.

"If you don't want me to kill the beast, then marry me." He told her.

"Never!" she hissed. "I won't marry the murderer of one of my friends."

"Fine. Then we kill him." he whispered. "LETS GET HIM!"

Aro, Marcus, and Caius grabbed Bella and Charlie and locked them in their house, leaving no room to escape.

"No!" Bella cried, banging on the door. "He won't hurt you!"

"It's no use, Bells." Charlie said, hugging his crying daughter.

"_I might be able to help."_ Lunaris said, coming out of her hiding place.

"The cat talks?" Charlie whispered, right before he fainted.

_"Well"_ Lunaris said, looking at Charlie.

"That went well." Bella muttered, looking at her unconscience father as well. When Charlie awoke, his eyes fell on Lunaris.

"H-how can that cat talk?" he whispered.

"_Technically, I can't talk."_ Lunaris told him. _" I can send thought through your head. Now come on! We have to get you two to Edward's castle before that angry mob."_

"How?" Bella asked.

_I'll unlock the back door."_ She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Lunaris, they're locked from the outside." Charlie told her.

"_So?"_

"We can't get to them from in here." Bella said.

_"Maybe you can't, but I can."_ She said, seeming to smile.

"Huh?" Charlie said, confused as ever.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Battle

"_Bella, did Edward tell you his story?_" Lunaris asked.

"Yes. And enchantress turned him into...what he is because of his rudeness," Bella said. "Why do you ask?"

_"Well, that enchantress had to see how Edward was progressing with that curse of his, and had stayed with him the whole almost-100-years,"_ she said, looking guilty.

"Where is she? Maybe she can take away the curse," Bella exclaimed.

"_Well, once a curse is placed on someone, they have to keep to it. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't take it off. Anyway, he deserved it!! Rejecting me just because I was an old hag!"_ Lunaris exclaimed.

"Wait, you're the enchantress?!" Bella cried.

_"Yep. Unfortunately, I can't turn into my real form until Edward lifts his curse. If he doesn't, I die with him and everyone else,"_ Lunaris said sadly. "_Stupid fine print,"_ she mumbled.

"That's horrible!" Bella cried._"That's protocol, my dear_," Lunaris hissed. "_No more time to explain. Let's get outta here."_ She unlocked the door, and Bella jumped on Elizabeth, Charlie behind her and Lunaris in her lap.

"Elizabeth, go to Edward's castle!" Bella told the horse. Elizabeth took off into the woods, taking a back way that Lunaris knew. When they passed the front, they saw Jacob and the others trying to knock down the door.

"Oh, no!" Bella cried, trying to go toward the mob.

_"No, don't_!" Lunaris said. "_The servants will take care of them."_ Seeing Bella's horrified look, she added, "_by scaring them away. Keep going."_

They reached a meadow behind the castle that Bella hadn't noticed before, and Lunaris led them to a maze. Half way through the maze, Bella heard the men yelling at the front. When the reached to back door, Bella heard Edward's roar of pain.

"Edward!! Hang on! I'm coming!" she shouted.

"Edward! The castle is under attack!" Alice said, bursting into Edward's room.

"Let them come," he said. "It doesn't matter to me anymore."

"Master, you know you don't believe that," Jasper said, coming in behind Alice.

"Leave me alone, and let them come," he said, turning his back on them. Alice left the room, calling an emergency meeting.

"Well? What did 'the master' say?" Emmett asked.

"He says to let them come," Jasper whispered.

"What?!" Carlisle exclaimed. "I think not. I have an idea. Here's what we do..."

As they crashed through the door to the palace, Jacob noticed that the place was deserted. No angry beast ready to tear them to shreds. No servants trying to defend their home. Nothing. It was slightly frightening. Quil and Embry each grabbed a candlestick, and went in front of Jacob. Then suddenly, there was a high-pitched scream. Quil jumped and leaped into Embry's arms. Embry looked at Quil as if he was crazy.

"What the heck was that?" Embry asked feeling a bit creeped out.

"This place gives me the creeps," Quil squeaked.

"SHH!!" They looked back to see Jacob looking pissed.

"Well, it does!" Quil squeaked louder.

"Shut...up!" Jacob whispered dangerously.

"I wanna go home!" Quil whined.

"Good evening, boys." All eyes turned to the front of the room. Standing in front of the stairway was a beautiful, pixie-like woman with short, black hair. Her black corset was a shocking contrast to her pale skin, making her look even more unearthly. Her face seemed to be that of a dark angel. Her blood red lace skirt came down to the floor with the exception of a slit that came dangerously close to her hip to reveal the tops of her high-heeled boots. She looked at them for a few moments with eyes that were as cold and black as night. Then she smiled, revealing a pair of tiny, yet deadly-looking fangs.

"How may I help you boys?" she purred, gliding towards them. The villagers looked at each other uneasily, fear seeming to flow out of them. They heard a great stomping noise to their left, and they turned as one. Two men slowly came out of the shadows. They were dressed completely in black with black capes that flowed behind them, making them look like wraiths. Their faces were pale with yellow, demonic eyes which made the effect even more horrifying. Their black boots and the shovels they carried were covered with mud. Each time they took a step, they banged their shovels down on their open palms. They stopped a foot away from the villagers, each smiling devilishly.

"Who's next?" they said in unison, walking toward the frightened men. The villigers panicked, and looked around for a way to escape. The woman came up behind them, forcing them through a pair of intrically carved doors. They locked the doors, thinking they were safe. But a slurping noise could be heard from behind, and Embry yelled, jumping onto Quil. The villagers turned around to see a young-looking blonde man with his mouth hooked onto the neck of a beautiful woman with caramel hair and a heart-shaped face. The floor around her head was a ruby-red instead of the diamonds that the men could barely make out. He looked up, and blood was dripping from his fangs; blood from the neck of the woman on the floor. He hissed, and the villagers turned to run, but were stopped by a gruesome sight. A gorgeous blonde girl was on the floor, a pool of blood around her neck, blood flowing from 2 holes in the skin where something, or someone, had bitten her. Just like the caramel-haired woman at the blonde man's mercy. They turned back to the man--who was now standing up--and his mouth was filled with blood.

The villagers screamed, and ran for the doors, only to be met by the two men with shovels. The larger one stepped forward and spoke.

"Get out. Never return." His voice was so menacing, the villagers all ran to the castle gates. Jacob, however, wasn't among them. He had sneaked away from the group after he saw the black-haired woman. He'd run up the stairs, coming to the West Wing. When he opened the door--arrow strung in his bow and knife in his boot--the beast was standing at a table, hunched over and watching a rose that was glowing and dying.

Edward heard the screaming coming from below, but thought nothing of it. He didn't even care if the servants scared away the intruders. In fact, he wished they hadn't. They'd probably come to kill him, and right now, he wished he was dead.

When the door opened and a man with a bow-and-arrow walked through, he just looked at the man, moaned in disappointment, and turned back to the wilting rose. He heard the man relax his bow slightly, then quickly tense it again, let it go, and felt it hit him in his massive back. Edward roared in pain, and he thought he could hear Bella's sweet voice telling him she was coming through the open window. The man fired another arrow at him, but Edward had already climbed out the window and onto the roof.

"Come back and fight!" the man cried. When Edward continued up the roof, the man followed.

"What's the matter, Beast?" Jacob cried, following the creature up to the roof. "Too kind to fight back?" The creature just continued to climb the roof, blood oozing from his back wound. "You were in love with her, weren't you? HA! You bastard! Did you really think a girl like her would want a hideous, ugly thing like you?" The creature stopped and Jacob could see that he'd hit a sore spot. When Jacob caught up to it, he leaned over and whispered tauntingly, "She despises you, Beast. She doesn't want anything to do with a creature from Hell like you. Why do you think she sent me here to destroy you? To protect her from the thing that held her hostage for so long?" The beast gave a faint moan. Jacob slung another arrow onto the string, and aimed it at the thing's heart. "IT'S OVER, BEAST!!" he cried as he pulled back the bow. "BELLA IS MINE!!"

"NO!!"

Jacob turned at the sound of Bella's voice, relaxing his bow slightly. She was at the balcony above them, watching them fight. He stumbled back, and stuttered, "Bu--and--how...I--I--I th-thought...I--I--I mean..."

Snap!

Edward looked down at the man with rage, holding the now-broken bow and arrows. Edward snarled and jumped on the man. The man lept aside just in time which made Edward even more angry. Desperate now, the man attempted a right hook, but Edward blocked it easily. The man tried to kick, but Edward blocked that, too. Then suddenly, Edward grabbed the man's neck, holding him over the roof. The man's feet dangled helplessly in the air as he looked at Edward pleadingly and cried, "Let me go! Please! I'll do anything...ANYTHING!!"

Edward glared at him as was about to let go, when he suddenly paused.

"_This is not how I am anymore_," he thought to himself as he looked at the bastard who was now whimpering like a baby. " _Although this man does deserve to die, he also deserves a second chance."_ Something I never had. Slowly, Edward backed up and set the man on the ground. He leaned over and whispered, "Get...out." Then he tossed him aside.

"Edward!!" Edward looked up at Bella, her eyes shining with tears.

"I'm coming," Edward half-whispered, half-yelled as he started climbing the roof towards the balcony where she was waiting for him.

Jacob rubbed his neck in irritation as he watched the beast climbing towards Bella. "_I don't understand!! How the hell can she like a creature like that, but utterly despise a regular man like me?"_ he thought to himself as he stood up. He was about to walk away when he remembered the knife he had hid in his boot. He pulled it out, and just when the beast was about to climb over the balcony, Jacob threw the knife. It landed right in between its shoulder blades. The beast roared in pain as Bella screamed, and Jacob smiled with sick delight. He was about to walk away when he heard a voice in his head.

"_Hello, Jacob."_

"What? Who's there?" Jacob asked, turning around and nearly losing his balance.

"_What you did--taking another life--will not go unpunished, Jacob Black_," the voice continued. He looked at Bella, but only saw her crying over the creature and it gasping back at her.

"Who are you?" he yelled.

"_Look down_."

When Jacob looked, he saw a cat whose green eyes were glowing. _Goodbye, Jacob Black_, the voice said while the cat seemed to narrow its eyes at him. Jacob stumbled back in fright, and fell off the castle roof, but not before seeing a strange glow consume the beast.

"EDWARD!!" Bella wept, holding his head in her lap.

"Bella," he said weakly, trying to raise a paw to Bella's face. Bella quickly took his paw and squeezed it.

"Edward, please don't die on me! I don't know what I would to without you! PLEASE!!" Bella begged.

"Bella, I don't think I'll l make it," he gasped.

"NO!! You will, you will make it!" Bella cried. Edward was slowly losing consciousness and was quickly fading. "No! NO!! Edward, PLEASE!! I--I love you!!" She bent over his body so she could kiss him. The servants watched inside as the last petal from the enchanted rose dropped off, marking the 100-year cut-off. When Bella kissed Edward, he suddenly began to glow. Edward was lifted into the air and levitated in place. Bella watched him with growing fear and awe. Before her eyes, Edward was changing: getting more slender; the fur disappearing, revealing smooth skin; the claws disappearing, revealing gentle hands and feet. Edward's eyes opened, and they were radiant with joy. Lunaris's voice suddenly echoed around them:

" The spell is broken. Now, you are free."

Edward looked at Bella, and smiled. He opened his arms, and he drifted down to Bella, his copper hair rippling without needing wind. Bella was shocked. She let Edward hold her, gripping him tight as if to reassure herself that he was really there, scared that if she let go, he would disappear into thin air.

Edward pressed his face into her hair and whispered softly, "Thank you for saving me." With that, he lowered his head and kissed Bella with all the love that he held for her. Bella kissed him back, and for the next few moments, they were only in awe of each other. They broke apart, but only to arm's length. Bella noticed that Edward was staring at something over her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

Bella turned around and she smiled. Behind them was a tall woman with long flowing blonde hair that rippled gently around her. Her dress was black satin with a white triangle on the chest. Her green eyes looked upon them kindly. It was the enchantress.

"Hello, Prince Edward," she said, her voice sounding slightly familiar to Edward. "I see you've finally learned to love. I'm so proud of you." Turning to Bella, she said, "Congratulations, dear. You've taught him how to love at last."

"Thank you," Bella said, something in her eyes that Edward couldn't name.

"Pardon me, but what are you doing here?" Edward repeated, staring at the enchantress.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said, looking at him. "It is protocol for me to come when me curses are lifted. Actually, it is protocol for me to stay as well. I've been with you this whole time."

"What? You've ...been...--" Edward stammered.

"Edward," Bella started. She looked at him with such love, he felt close to crying.

"Yes, love?"

"Lunaris was the enchantress."

**Sorry Guys! This story writting took longer than i thought. Bella.Is.My.Alter.Ego. (MY SAVIOR) helped me out by typing this chapter out (Things got crazy so she helped me out and i owe her for a million years). BTW Even though i wrote this story, I had help from my two best friends Bella.Is.My.Alter.Ego and mrs.whitlock-hale. They helped me out when my mind was scrambled (comes with story writing people) and they also deserve the credit too. Check their stories out, (THEY ARE AWSOME!!)**


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Surprises

"What?" Edward asked, looking dumbstruck. "That's impossible!"

"No, it's not," the enchantress said, using Lunaris's voice. Edward was so surprised, he stumbled backward.

"But, how--and why...and...uh--huh?"

"Edward, as I said, it was protocol for me to stay with you and check your progress," she told him. "Now, I must go. Congratulations to both of you." And with that, she disappeared.

"Well," Edward began. "Who'd've thought my cat would be the enchantress who put that curse on me?"

"I know. I didn't believe her when she first told me, but-"  
"You knew?!"

"Of course. How do you think my father and I got here if we were locked in our own home? Oh, my gosh. My father!"

"What about your father?"

"Oh, gosh. He's still in that maze!!"

"Carlisle and Esme will get him out," Edward said, taking her hands.

"OH, MY GOD!! EDWARD?!" Bella turned to see a very excited Alice and a happy Jasper looking at them from the entry way.

"Hello, Alice," Edward said, not looking away from Bella.

"BELLA!! YOU BROKE THE SPELL!!" Alice ran over and tore Bella out of Edward's arms, squeezing the life out of her.

"Alice, honey, let Bella go before you suffocate her," Jasper said, prying Alice away from Bella.

"But, Jazzy!! She--"

"'Jazzy'?" Jasper turned to see Edward grinning at him in a very smug way.

"Congratulations, Edward," Jasper said, extending his hand to Edward.

"Likewise, Jazzy," Edward replied, shaking Jasper's hand.

"Only I can call him 'Jazzy'," Alice said, grabbing Jasper's hand. "C'mon. Let's go tell everyone else!" They ran off, hand in hand, and disappeared down the staircase.

"About time," Edward said, watching Bella again.

"What?" she asked, looking confused.

"He finally proposed to her," he said. "He's been trying to ever since he started working here 110 years ago."

"Really?"

"Yep. And speaking of proposals," Edward said, sliding down onto one knee. "Bella, will you marry me?"

"Oh, my gosh. Yes. Absolutely, YES!!" she cried, as she got down and kissed him again. They both put so much love into it, they seemed to glow. When they broke apart, they heard Emmett whistle at them, and saw that the entire staff was watching them. Esme and Carlisle looked so proud, Rosalie looked ecstatic, Emmett was smiling so brilliantly he put the stars in the sky to shame, Alice was positively glowing--surprise, surprise--and Jasper looked happy for both of them. Charlie was also there, watching them with tears in his eyes. This was saying something, because he really wasn't the one for emotions.

"Father!!"

"Bella!!" Charlie ran over, picked up his daughter, and engulfed her in the biggest hug he'd ever giving her.

"Sir?" Charlie turned around and looked at Edward strangely.

"Yes?"

"I wish to apologize for my behavior when we first met. I just wasn't expecting a complete stranger in my chair, in my house," Edward said, looking down at the ground. "And I was having a bad day that day."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Charlie asked, his face becoming more confused.

"Father, this is Edward, the 'Beast'," Bella told him. "Edward, this is my father Charlie."

"Again, I apologize for my rude behavior," Edward said, shaking Charlie's outstretched hand.

"It's fine, my boy. I understand. No doubt I probably would've reacted the same way," Charlie joked.

"I--." Edward started, but was cut off by Bella.

"Edward, don't. He's where I got my stubbornness from."

"He-llo! Are we invisible?!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, shush!" Rosalie chided him, whacking him playfully on the head.

"What was that for?" Emmett whined.

"Awe, is the wittle baby hurting?" Rosalie teased in a baby voice. "Want Mommy to kiss it and make it better?"

"Mm-hmm," Emmett replied. He grabbed Rosalie around the waist, and ran out of the room with her. Edward shuttered.

"Those two get worse every year," he mumbled. "Esme, can you please get a start on breakfast?"

"Did you just say 'please'?" she teased.

"Esme," Edward joked warningly.

"Alright, I'll start breakfast. And you lot," she added, pointing to Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. "You lot can come and help me."

"Ooh fine. Congrats Bella, Edward," Alice said, giving them both big hugs.

"Thank you, Alice," they said at the same time. When they left, Edward turned to Charlie again.

"Sir, I would like permission to marry your daughter," he said, fearfully awaiting Charlie's denial. However, Charlie surprised him. He was so happy, he was almost glowing.

"Yes, yes, of course!" he replied happily. "You certainly treat Bella better than the Black boy ever did (AN: This comment was not meant to sound racist, if you're offended by this sentence. Its just Jacobs name if you remember. And it just went well with the story.)

"Father, please," Bella said, glaring daggers at her father.

"Sorry, Bells, but it's true."

"Fine, whatever."

"Bella?" Charlie said after a moment of silence.

"Yes, Father?"

"I'm going to help Esme with breakfast. I shall see you and your fiancée later. Congrats to both of you," he said, hugging Bella and even giving a fatherly squeeze to a shocked Edward.

"Thank you, Father." When he disappeared, Edward took Bella into his arms again.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered in her ear.

"And I love you, Edward," she whispered back. He kissed Bella once again, and they both felt on top of the world. They broke apart after what seemed like seconds and an eternity, and this time no one interrupted them.


	24. Epilogue

**One Month Later**

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Edward lifted the veil that covered Bella's sweet face, and kissed her with as much passion as was appropriate in front of an audience, and applause broke out around them. They broke apart, and more applause was heard.

"I now present to you the new king and queen!"

Everyone knelt down and bowed their heads toward them. Bella looked at her new subjects, and didn't know what in the world to do or think. As Edward walked her back down the aisle toward where the after party was, she looked at Edward and asked, "What am I supposed to do as queen?"  
"Don't worry, love," he told her, kissing her hand. "I'll help you figure it out. Esme and Carlisle have told me about my parent's rule, and I paid close attention in case my curse was ever broken. I'll have them help you as well, if you wish."

"Thank you, Edward. I would really appreciate that."

"You're welcome, my dear. Now, time for the celebration."  
The party seemed to last all night, and the night even longer. When morning finally came, both the king and queen were still exhausted.

"Good morning, Edward," Bella said, kissing her new husband. "How did you sleep?"

"Mm, I could get used to this," he replied, kissing her back. "And I slept more peacefully than I have in 100 years."

"Same here," she replied. A knock at the door pulled them out of their moment, and a bubbling Alice came in with a breakfast of crossains, eggs, bacon, pastries of every shape and flavor, hot chocolate, milk, juice, even the ever-so-rare sweet honey biscuts.

"Um, wow," Bella said, looking at all the food on the cart.

"What?" Edward and Alice asked at the same time.

"There's just so much food," Bella replied.

"Of course!! The king and queen should feast on the morning of their honeymoon," Alice replied.

"Oh, yeah. I'm queen," Bella said. Edward hugged her.

"And we have a kingdom to run," he said.

**Here is the epilogue. The bonus chapter is coming soon. Thank you for reviewing! **


	25. Bonus Chapter!

**I thought you guys would like to know how the young couple faired! Enjoy!**

**Extra Chapter!**

**10 Months Later**

Edward was pacing in the corridor, listening to Bella's cries coming from the room. Emmett and Jasper were trying desperately to calm him down while Esme, Rosalie and Alice were with her, helping Carlisle with whatever. Bella had been in pain for 2 hours, and it was killing Edward. He hated seeing his wife and queen in pain.

_My wife_, he thought. _I still can't get enough of that._ His thoughts were interrupted by Bella's scream of pain. He started to open the door when Emmett and Jasper grabbed him, restraining him.

"Edward, she's fine," Jasper said, his grip firm on Edward's arm.

"Edward, it's a freaking matter of life! Calm your ass down!" Emmett yelled, starting to struggle against Edward's squirming. Alice came you and asked Jasper to get some towels for when the time came.

"Alice, how is she? Is Bella alright?" Edward asked before Alice could disappear behind the door again.

"She's fine, Edward. She's just in labor," lice reassured him. "She's just screaming more because A.) she's about to pop, and B.) it hurts like hell!!" she added.

"When can I go in and see her?"

"When Esme gives the all-clear," she said. "You know, it's hard to believe that 3 years ago, you wouldn't have cared either way. You've changed so much in such a short time span."

"Thank you, Alice," he replied, giving her a shy smile. Jasper returned with a tower of towels in his arms, and Alice disappeared behind the door just as Bella cried out in pain again. The sound scared Edward so much, he almost started crying. The door opened again, and this time Rosalie came out, saying that Bella wanted Edward to be with her. Edward shot in the room almost before Rosalie could finish her sentence.

Bella was lying on the bed, red-faced and covered in perspiration. She still looked like the most beautiful thing in the world to him, but she also looked tired. Edward longed to hold her, to ease her pain, but he couldn't. And it very nearly destroyed him.

"Edward?" she called faintly.

"I'm right here, darling," he replied, grasping her hand.

"Stay with me Edwa-aaah!" She screamed as the next contraction hit. She squeezed his hand so hard, Edward thought she'd break his bones.

"Okay, Bella," Carlisle said. "You've dilated 8 inches. Time for this baby to come out. When the next contraction hits, I want you to push. Can you do that for me?"  
Bella nodded, and did as he said. When he counted to 10, he told her she could relax. After 2 more contractions, Carlisle announced, "I see the head! Two more, Bella, just two more."

Bella did as Carlisle asked, and baby cries filled the room.

"It's a girl!" Esme cried, cutting the umbilical cord and wrapping the newborn princess in towels to get all the blood off. Bella's screaming started up again, and surprised Carlisle out of his wits.

"We've got another one coming, Carlisle," Esme said, handing the crying princess to Edward. He looked at his daughter, and saw that she already had brown hair like Bella's coming out of her tiny head. Bella's cried brought him back to reality, and soon, Esme was cleaning another baby after announcing, "It's a boy!" Rosalie literally pushed him and Carlisle out of the door after taking the sleeping princess from Edward, saying that Bella needed to feed the babies.

As Bella fed the children, Alice kept bouncing around, saying, "What are their names?", "Can I hold them?", and "Oh, they're so cute!!"

"Alice, please. Let Bella relax!" Esme said, putting a restraining hand on Alice's shoulder. "She just gave birth, for goodness sakes!"

"Sorry, Esme, I'm just so excited!" Bella looked over at Rosalie. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Rosalie, are you okay?"

"Yes, Your Maj--Bella. I just wasn't expecting it to be so painful for you. It scared me," Rosalie confessed.

"You didn't have to stay," Bella said.

"Well, I might as well have seen what I'll have to go through," Rosalie whispered, placing a hand on a non-existing stomach and smiling.

"Rosalie, dear, what are you talking about?" Esme asked, smiling like crazy.

"Girls? Emmett and I are going to have a baby!"

"Oh, my gosh! Rose! That's so wonderful!!" Alice squealed. Then she gasped. "Does Emmett know?"

"Not yet. I'm telling him tonight."

"Well, good luck," Bella laughed, trying not to jostle the feeding twins too much. "Knowing him, he'll be too _happy_ if you know what I mean." They all started laughing.

"Thanks, Bella," Rose said.

Two weeks later, a celebration was held for the births of Princess Elizabeth, and Prince Richard. Kings and their queens, counts and countesses, and dukes and duchesses from all over came to congratulate the royal couple. The kingdom rejoiced for 3 days before they'd all had enough champagne, beer, ale and wine (not to mention food). Gifts had filled an entire room that was used for storage, and the important things were in Bella and Edward's room, along with the cradles for the babies. As the queen and king lay in their bed--each holding a child--they talked about how they were glad the celebrations were finally over.

"I'm so happy, Edward," Bella told her husband, looking at their sleeping son in his arms.

"Why?" he asked, pulling his eyes away from their sleeping daughter cuddled in her mother's arms.

"It's just that, 2 years ago, I was the crazy old man's beautiful daughter, and now I'm queen. I just never expected so much good fortune to be thrust upon me."

"Bella, I've lived through 100 years as a hideous monster. I never thought someone as beautiful as you would break my curse, let alone produce 2 equally beautiful children. It is I who has had the good fortune thrust upon them," he replied. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. Forever and a night."

**HEY There Guys! Thank you so much for this journey! I am hoping to write stories in the future and i would like some ideas! I want to know if you would like to know how i regenerated (Victoriame!) please tell me if you want to know! and keep sending in those reviews!**


End file.
